bzp_mafiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mole
The Mole (sometimes known as the Spy) is a role used in some games to make the game a little more challenging for the Anti-Town factions. A notable example of this would be their use in Bionicle Mafia V: Tinker. Tailor, Soldier, Sailor. This role should not be confused with the Spy role in Mafia III-4: The Four Tribes, which had a very different affiliation and unrelated abilities. Mafia III-2: The Cult Returns This player is disguised as a Cultist from the beginning; however, he is told only who the Cult Leader is. He can choose to backstab the Cult Leader to aid the Village (becoming a Civilian); however, that will reveal his true role to the remaining Cultists. The Spy can decide to play the entire game as a Cultist (winning if the Colt wins). However, if the Spy knows the true identity of the Sniper, he can backstab the Sniper and automatically win the game. If this occurs and the Sniper is not the final neutral or anti-town role, the game will still continue past this point. : In this game the role was known as the Spy, and was given to Blade. This version was notable for winning the game in the second round by eliminating the Sniper, and then winning at the end of the game after being converted into a Cultist. Mafia III-3: Cult Fortress This player is disguised as a Cultist from the beginning; however, he is told only who the Cult Leader is. He can choose to backstab the Cult Leader to aid the Village (becoming a Civilian); however, that will reveal his true role to the remaining Cultists. The Spy can decide to play the entire game as a Cultist (winning if the Colt wins). However, if the Spy knows the true identity of the Sniper, he can backstab the Sniper and automatically win the game. If this occurs and the Sniper is not the final neutral or anti-town role, the game will still continue past this point. Bionicle Mafia V: Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Sailor Dark Hunter Mole: A mole in the Brotherhood who secretly works for the Dark Hunters. : This role was given to Pulsate; he revealed the entire Brotherhood to the Dark Hunters and instigated an alliance between the two sides. Brotherhood of Makuta Mole: A mole in the Dark Hunters who secretly works for the Brotherhood. : This role was given to Constructman; along with IBrow Voltex and JL v2, he was one of the final three Anti-Town players standing. Bionicle Mafia VI: The Good Pyro In this game, the Spy was disguised as a Barraki. The Spy in this role was a secret role in the beginning, and due to the way the game's secret roles worked, the Barraki did not know what their's was. During the game, the Spy could have made a guess as to who Pridak, the Godfather was. If he was correct in this guess, then he would assassinate Pridak and join the Village as a powerless role. If he was incorrect, he would reveal his identity and be revealed to the Barraki, who would kill him. If Pridak was killed before the Spy was, the Spy could win the game with the rest of the Barraki. If the Spy killed Pridak, he would effectively count as a Villager and would win the game with the Village. : The role was given to Zakaro in this game. Due to a very infortunate turn of events for the Barraki, at the beginning of the third night, the only Barraki left were the Spy and Pridak. Zakaro assassinated Pridak and joined the Village. At the end of the game, he was the only Village-aligned role left alivem which meant the Village won. Trivia *In Mafia III-2: The Cult Returns, the Spy won the game twice. *In Bionicle Mafia V: Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Sailor, the alliance formed by Pulsate caused the destruction of the Dark Hunter faction. Category:Role Category:Pro-Town Category:Anti-Town